Masalah Berat Badan
by yongchan
Summary: BTS Fanfiction. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi meraih tubuh Jimin. Mengangkatnya yang tengah bersimpuh di karpet untuk duduk disofa—lebih tepatnya dipangkuannya./"Kau lihat, seberat apa pun kau. Bila aku masih bisa menggendongmu, itu sama sekali bukan masalah." Celetuk Yoongi sambil memeluk hangat tubuh Jimin yang kini ada dipangkuannya. Drabble/YoonMin/Yoon!Seme Jimin!Uke... RnR?


Title: Masalah Berat Badan

Cast: YoonMin

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, typo(s) dan lain-lain deh haha

.

.

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

Matahari belum tampak sama sekali saat Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Hari ini Jimin bangun lebih awal daripada yang lain. Suasana begitu sepi dan tenang.

Dengan keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar serta mata yang belum terbuka dengan benar, Jimin perlahan berjalan menuju lemari besar, tempat biasa mereka menyimpan barang barang. Saat berada didepan lemari besar tersebut, Jimin pun berjongkok mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu dirak paling bawah.

Setelah berhasil menggapai benda tersebut, Jimin pun meletakkannya diatas lantai. Terdiam, Jimin hanya memandangi benda tersebut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa ragu apa hari ini akan ada perubahan atau tidak?

Aih~

'Kalau tidak dicoba mana mungkin tau hasilnya! Tapi aku takut kalau... Ahh sudahlah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus melakukannya.' ucapnya dalam hati

Akhirnya dengan sedikit rasa terpaksa Jimin pun bangkit dan memijakkan kaki sebelah kanannya dipermukaan benda itu. Kemudian disusul dengan kaki kirinya, membuat berat tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Sekarang Jimin sudah berdiri sempurna diatas benda tersebut.

'Kenapa sekarang rasanya berat sekali untuk menundukkan wajahku ke bawah? Aku merasa cemas dengan hasil yang akan ku dapat aaaaaa'

Tak ingin berlama-lama, dengan tekad yang bulat Jimin pun mencoba untuk menundukkan wajahnya perlahan, bersiap-siap menerima apa pun hasil yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya. Sampai akhirnya benda hitam berbentuk persegi itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas, begitu pula dengan angka yang terlihat pada bagian atasnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" seketika Jimin memekik saat mengetahui berapa angka yang ia lihat. Melihat hasil tersebut mendadak Jimin merasa lemas, Jimin pun jatuh dan duduk bersimpuh di samping benda itu. Merasa kecewa dengan hasil yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

'Ternyata usaha ku selama ini sia-sia. Berat badan ku bahkan masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku menimbang.' ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat timbangan yang ada disampingnya dengan kecewa.

Puk

"Ada apa Chim? Kenapa barusan berteriak?" tanpa Jimin sadari Yoongi kini berjongkok disampingnya. Tangannya mencengkram pelan bahu kanan Jimin. Jimin yang tadi sibuk sendiri jadi heran sejak kapan kekasihnya ini ada disampaingnya.

Jimin yang masih dalam keadaan sangat kecewa hanya diam, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ohh masalah berat badan lagi?" Tanya Yoongi santai, saat ia menyadari adanya timbangan disamping kekasih imutnya itu. Tanpa sadar pertanyaannya itu menohok hati kekasihnya telak. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jimin pun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Eh?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi meraih tubuh Jimin. Mengangkatnya yang tengah bersimpuh di karpet untuk duduk disofa—lebih tepatnya dipangkuannya.

"Kau lihat, seberat apa pun kau. Bila aku masih bisa menggendongmu, itu sama sekali bukan masalah." Celetuk Yoongi sambil memeluk hangat tubuh Jimin yang kini ada dipangkuannya.

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mencubit pelan pinggang pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Kata-kata apa itu? Sebenarnya hyung mau menghiburku atau malah menjatuhkan ku sih?!" Seru Jimin segera dengan suara yang terdengar benar-benar kesal.

Bukannya segera minta maaf, Yoongi malah tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Terlihat bahagia sekali setelah berhasil membuat Jimin kesal.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu hyung!" Tanpa sadar Jimin membentak, bukannya diam hal tersebut malah membuat Yoongi tertawa lagi. Membuat mata Yoongi yang sipit karena baru bangun tidur semakin tak terlihat.

.

"Hyung berhenti tertawa!" Kali ini Jimin benar-benar kesal, dengan membabi buta Jimin pun memukuli dada bidang Yoongi. Berusaha menghentikan tawa kekasihnya itu.

"Ahahahaha... i-iya aku berhenti, hmpff... kecilkan suara mu juga, nanti yang lain terbangun." Akhirnya Yoongi pun berhenti tertawa.

"Kalau sampai ada yang terbangun, itu semua salah hyung!" Ucap Jimin segera, membela diri.

"Iya. Iya. Maaf. Habis wajah kesalmu itu benar-benar lucu. Bikin gemas saja." Ucapnya diikuti dengan cubitan kecil pada pipi Jimin

"Hyung jangan meledek ku lagi~" tanpa sadar Jimin merengek manja.

Merasa gemas. Dengan cepat Yoongi menarik kepala Jimin, lalu mencuri kecupan pada bibir yang mengerucut saat itu. Menyadari perlakuan Yoongi tersebut, Jimin yang masih kesal pun tak dapat menahan lengkungan dibibirnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa benar-benar panas sekarang. Jimin yakin pasti sekarang pipinya merona.

.

"Chim dengar ya, apa yang ku katakan tadi benar, walau pun tubuhmu sekarang ini lebih berisi, tapi kau masih terlihat sangat cantik." Bisik Yoongi pelan tepat di telinga Jimin. Membuat pipi Jimin yang merah kini semakin merah saja.

"Tapi hyung tetap saja, aku merasa tak nyaman dengan berat badan ku sekarang. Memangnya hyung tak malu punya kekasih gendut, hah?"

"Kata siapa aku malu? Aku menyukainya, bahkan menurut ku dengan tubuhmu yang berisi seperti ini kau menjadi lebih sexy sayang." Ungkap Yoongi jujur, sambil tangannya meremas bokong berisi Jimin.

Jimin kembali merona, Yoongi hyungnya ini memang pandai dalam urusan merayu. Tentunya hanya padanya.

"Kau menggombal hyung. Dan hentikan remasan pada pantatku sekarang!"

"Aku tak bohong." ucapnya sebelum menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin.

Jimin mengerang pelan saat merasakan bibir bawahnya tengah dihisap, dikulum, dijilat dan digigit pelan oleh Yoongi.

.

Hangat dan manis. Yoongi menyapukan lidahnya dirongga mulut Jimin, mencoba mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada dimulut Jimin dan mengajak lidah Jimin untuk bertarung.

Dan sekuat apa pun Jimin berusaha untuk memimpin ciuman panas mereka, Jimin tak pernah bisa mengalahkan dominasinya. Karena yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanya sesekali membalas lumatan lumatan yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Ciuman panjang tersebut akhirnya terlepas saat mereka mulai kehabisan napas mereka.

.

"Chim, mulai sekarang hentikan dietmu yang menyiksa itu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Mengerti, kan?" Jelas Yoongi sambil mengusap saliva diujung bibir Jimin dengan wajah yang terlihat serius namun tetap memancarkan kelembutan. Mendengar itu Jimin pun mengangguk patuh. Setelah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yoongi.

"Sekarang, apa kau mau melanjutkan permainan kita tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab Jimin malah menjilat dan menggigit pelan leher putih Yoongi sebagai tanda persetujuan, jika ia ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Udahan ya hha

Nih aku kasih drabble YoonMin lagi :3 maaf kalau ada typo dan keanehan di drabble ini.


End file.
